Through these veins my love flows
by RollyMo
Summary: Small unrealated Maddian drabbles that I wanted to write. So I did.
1. Puppy love

**I'm writing out my maddian/finale feelings since I figured out there's wolflood fanfiction, which is so cool by the way! **

"There's that look again" Daniel nodded outside of the window to where his daughter and Rydian were eating lunch.

Emma glanced up from where she was loading the dishwasher to see Maddy brush a piece of lettuce from the side of Rydian's mouth.

The boy gave her a small smile and continued to stare as she looked away.

"Should I go and break it up?" Daniel cocked his head to the side, a hint of something in his eyes.

"Oh leave them be, they're doing nothing wrong. It's proably just a harmless little crush" She handed him a dish cloth and sent him to work on the plates that were drip drying on the counter.

"You remember what you were like at that age"

"Yeah, sniffing round every girl I could find"

Emma snorted, hanging up a couple of pots and pans before wiping her hands on a tea towel.

**Hope you enjoy these, I'm not sure if I'll continue, I do have some more ideas but they may not get anywhere. Any way thanks for reading! **

**Love Rosie**


	2. Moon landings

"Rydian?"

"Huh?" The blonde boy looked over to where Maddy was staring up at the dark sky, her face lit by the light of the crescent moon.

"D'you think if we lived on the moon we'd be our wolf self all the time?"

His eyebrows knitted together as he looked back at the bright, glowing crescent moon.

"I dunno, maybe, why're you asking?" He moved his arms from behind his head, stretching them out and letting them fall to the side.

"I just thought it'd be fun, y'know? If our cycles we could be wolf all day, run free, not just as night"

"Yeah but we'd have to deal with the lack of oxygen, the gravity issue. It wouldn't be running so much as bouncing. I don't think it would be as great on all fours"

"All right Mr Realist" she hit him gently in the side before shuffling up to rest her head on the mussels in his upper arm. "Just thought it'd be an idea"


	3. Movie night

"Okay guys, that's it" Tom got up from his seat in Shannon's squishy arm chair and switched off the TV.

"Aww but it's getting to the good part" Maddy whined, throwing a piece of popcorn at her friends head in protest.

"Yeah now we'll never know if she gets eaten" Rydian's comment earned a snicker from Maddy and a eye roll from Shannon.

"This is exactly the point, every time it gets to the scary bits you two start sniggering. This was meant to be a scary movie night, not a comedy show" Tom put his hands on his hips in an attempt to look intimidating but only got more snickers from the teens. "Why did you even suggest Van Helsing if you think its so funny?"

Maddy and Rydian looked to each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Well me and Tom are going to go get another movie from my room. Maybe by then you two will have grown up" Shannon stated, grabbing an unsuspecting Tom and storming out of the room.

Maddy and Rydian managed to control their laughter and keep a straight face. For about two seconds before Rydian put two breadsticks in his mouth like makeshift fangs and pretended to bite Maddy.

**Because of every ones lovely comments (and they were so very lovely) I decided to continue writing. I probably won't be so fast with uploading because of school and everything but I will try and write as much as I can. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they were so brilliant! **

**Love Rosie**

**P.S. I've never actually seen Van Helsing but it was the first film I could think of that had a werewolf in it and I thought Maddy and Rydian would have fun taking the mickey out of it. **


	4. Eaves dropping

"Rhydian"

The teenage boy looked over to where Daniel was hovering in the doorway to Maddy's room, making odd 'follow me' motions with his hands. "A word. Please"

Rhydian looked back to Maddy, matching her confused expression with his own before leaving his history homework and getting off the bed to follow Daniel.

The two left the room and Daniel shut the door leaving Maddy alone in her room.

After two silent seconds Maddy tucked her hair behind her ears and tuned into her wolf blood senses, letting her hyper sensitive hearing listen in on their conversation.

"Look Rhydian" she heard her dad begin, followed with a weary sigh. "Me and Emma, we really enjoy having you here. You've proven we can trust you with our secret and Maddy really appreciates having someone her own age to talk to and we think that's great. And it is, you're both helping each other through this and relying on each other which is great"

Maddy's eye brows scrunched together as she tried to figure out what on earth her father was talking about. He wasn't the most straightforward of men but this was ridiculous.

"Is everything okay Mr Smith?" Rhydian asked and Maddy could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, don't get worried or anything it's just that while we're all glad you're here, Emma and I are a little worried Maddy might be relying a little too much on you"

Maddy herself jumped in surprise, shock freezing her body before she hooked back onto her dad's voice.

"I'm not saying you should stop seeing her or anything drastic, it just might be an idea to be a bit careful around her. You know, try and steer clear of anything that might give her the impression…anything that might lead her on"

"What are you talking about Mr Smith?" Rhydian had asked the question on Maddy's lips. She heard a lot of sighing and shuffling of feet before she her dad spoke.

"I just don't want my daughter to get her heart broken"

"What!" Both Rhydian and Maddy spoke out this time, each with widened eyes and mouth agape.

"Mr Smith, no. Me and Maddy aren't…no just no, there's nothing like that happening…at all…never…ever. We're just friends, she's…we're…no-yeah-no, never"

Now that was a little rash. Okay so she and Rhydian weren't dating and she didn't have any desire to, honest. But come on! Never!

She was so busy being insulted she missed the bed room door open and a stunned looking Rhydian taking a seat next to her on her bed.

"Never? Seriously?" she shoved him heavily in the arm, bringing him out of his day dream.

"Yeah, what about it?" He stared at her with dazed eyes, trying to understand her anger.

"Way to make us feel better Rhydian!" She growled and stormed out of the door, leaving the confused boy wondering what he had done that time.

**Hello again! **

**Well I've managed to pull this one out from my odd little brain, as you will see I really love Daniel, Maddy's Dad, so you'll probably be seeing him around a lot. **

**Also I finally managed to spell Rhydian's name right, which is so much more embarrassing considering I'm Welsh. Urhhh!**

**I have some more idea's to write down, probably over the weekend, maybe with a bit more plot in them. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Love Rosie**


	5. Kiss it better

**Because FireGirl99 wanted a kiss, and so did I! **

"Shan" Rhydian heard Maddy whisper to her friend as Mr Jeffries watched over the class. "Have you got a plaster?"

The ginger shook her head, turning to ask Tom as Maddy tried to pull the plaster back over the cut on her wrist and make it stick. He watched her struggle for a while before leaning over to whisper in her ear "I'll go to the nurse's office at lunch and find you a pack"

She smiled and her nose wrinkled up as she mouthed 'thank you' back to him.

* * *

"It still not healed yet?" Rhydian leaned against Maddy's locker, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the boredom of last maths lesson.

"Nah" she ripped off the plaster with a pained expression, wincing as the skin pulled up like elastic. "I hate it when it's no moon day" The cut was still fresh, the blood not dried.

Rhydian reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a hand full of plasters, handing all but one to Maddy.

"Here, I would have gotten more but the nurse came back quicker than I thought he would"

She gave him a scornful glance as he opened the plaster, grinning cheekily as he held up her wrist.

"Come on Mads, I'll kiss it better" He wrapped the plaster over the cut and pressed a kiss on the fabric, a devilish smile on his lips the whole time.

"Shove off" she rolled her eyes, pulling her wrist away and whacking him lightly with her good hand.

* * *

"Rhydian, be careful!" Emma called, biting on her lower lip as the boy wobbled dangerously on stool.

"Mam he's fine" Maddy said from her seat on the sofa, snuggling deeper under the nest of blankets she was in.

"Nearly there Mrs Smith" Rhydian gave the light bulb a final twist and waited for Emma to press the light switch. Suddenly the room was lit again, the brightness making Maddy whine in pain.

"Turn it off!"

"Shh Maddy!" Her mum called back, walking over to help Rhydian down. "Thanks pet, get yourself comfortable I'm just going to call Daniel and see what time he's going to be back by" She left the room as Rhydian tried to prise some of the blankets away from Maddy.

"Go away!" she cried, ducking down further until only the top of her dark hair could be seen.

"C'mon Mads! I'm tired!" he pulled up the first layer, trying to take it away for himself only to have Maddy's foot shoot upwards and into his face.  
"Ahhh!" He cried, reeling backwards and just missed out on tripping over the stool he had recently been standing on. Maddy bolted upright when she heard his scream, it was a scream even though he denied it later.

"What did you do that for?!" He clutched at the lower half of his face, darting backwards as Maddy got up to help him as though she would do it again.

"I'm sorry!" She went forward with arms up to try and survey the damage but he backed away further. "C'mon I didnt mean to! Let me see!"

He relented at the sight of her puppy dog eyes, they would always work on him, pulling away his hand and letting her sit him down on the sofa.

"Ow!" he hit her hand away as she prodded at the sore area.

* * *

"Oh come on you big baby, it's not even that bad" she'd gotten over her guilt when she'd seen how tiny the bruise was, a faded little thing on the left cheek. Yet he had to make a whole song and dance about it. She gave up trying to help him and slumped back into the sofa/nest.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss it better?" He suggested, a sneaky glint in his eyes and an even sneakier smile on his lips.

"What!" She looked at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. He looked serious for a moment and then broke into a bout of laughter. She huffed and puffed, grumbling to herself as Rhydian turned on the TV.

She watched him for a few moments, biting the lower part of her lip as he got engrossed in the film they were meant to be watching. Without really thinking about her actions, or the consequences, she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss onto his cheek, lingering slightly before pulling back as if nothing had happened.

Rhydian hadn't quite registered the fact that Maddy had kissed him and was sitting in confused shock. Until realisation hit him.

"Maddy?" He asked.

"Hmm?" she kept her gaze on the TV screen, not letting her cheeks blush.

"What?"

"This" and with that he reached over and planted a kiss on her lips.

Not a gentle kiss either, he held her face in his hands and moved quickly against her. She was just about to open her lips and begin to move when he pulled away from her, that cheeky smile appearing once more.

**Ooh laa laa! **

**Sorry I'm had pancakes this morning and spent the whole day listening to 70's disco. **

**I did have a few more ideas to give you but they seem a bit weak now so here's this thing instead. But I do have all half term to put off homework by writing this so way hey!**

**Anyway, have fun**

**Love Rosie**


	6. Jingle Bells

Because I don't care what anybody else says, I want Christmas now!

"Careful, mistletoe" Maddy pointed to the sprig of green stuff nailed to the kitchen door frame. "Dad found some growing on the trees in the garden and brought it in"

"Thanks" Rhydian looked up to see the weird plant thing that looked a little like green twigs and had been terrorising him the last few weeks hanging innocently above their heads. He dodged the mistletoe and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table and letting all the stress of the day roll off him.

"I hate Christmas" He moaned, rubbing at his eyes to try and awaken himself a bit more.

"No you don't" Maddy said in a sing sung voice, getting two mugs out from the cupboard and putting the kettle onto boil. "You're just complaining, Christmas is the best. Log fire's, decorating the tree's, ice skating" she counted them off on her fingers, her smile growing each time. "And when it snows the forest looks like something out of a film"

"I guarantee by the second day you'll be complaining about getting ice in your boots" If it hadn't been the K's jingle bell adorned jewellery making a racket every time one of them moved, or the Christmas music they blasted out in the school canteen, it had defiantly been Tom, Shannon and Maddy talking about what their families were planning for the holidays.

The Vaughn's had casually mentioned they were going to visit their family over Christmas, implying he wasn't invited. He didn't mind, the Vaughn's were nice enough but they weren't his parents and he wasn't their son.

"Opening present's on christmas morning, hot chocolate being a staple at each meal" Maddy had continued listing all her favourite things about the season, spooning hot chocolate powder into the mugs as the kettle started whistling.

"Sitting alone in the house getting cold and bored while everyone else has fun" Rhydian muttered, quite enough that she couldn't hear him over the sound of the kitchen.

"And Mam's taking us for a walk out on the moors on Christmas eve so remember to bring walking boots" she pointed at him accusingly with a spoon, pouring the boiling water into the mugs and giving both a quick stir.

"What?" Rhydian asked, looking up from his gloomy personal bubble to his friend.

"Remember to pack walking boots for when you stay with us, 'cause mam's not gonna be happy if she has to deal with a sick wolfblood on Christmas day"

"I'm staying with you?" He asked, his blonde eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yes. Rhydian. I told you yesterday and this morning. You really need to listen next time!" she threw a couple of mini marshmallows in for good measure before handing one mug to the still shocked blonde and taking a cautious sip of her own.

Inside Ryhdian's head, thoughts were swirling. Why had the Smith's asked him to stay. Okay so they had said he could be part of their pack and they let him transform with him on the full moon. But Christmas was a time for family and being part of a family was different to being part of a pack. And Maddy liked him, which was good, but usually parents didn't just invite their children's friends round for Christmas.

"Rhydian?" Maddy asked, waving her hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of it. "Are you o-"

Before she could finish a pair of large arms wrapped round her and pulled her into Rhydian's warm chest. Part of her brain was thinking of how glad she was she'd put down her hot chocolate and the other part was wondering how Rhydian could have such a comfortable chest to lay her head against.

"Thanks Maddy" he whispered, squeezing her tightly before letting her go again.

She sat back in her seat, trying to calm down her frayed nerves. "Okay" she nodded, trying to get control of the situation. "Now drink your hot chocolate"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, picking up his mug and taking a long swig of the piping hot drink. "Ahh!" he screamed, slamming the mug down on the table and wiping the burning liquid from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Maddy cried, junping up from her seat to help him.

"I burned my tung!" He moaned.

Seems like I can't finish a story without someone getting hurt.  
Sorry if you were expecting something better I just got taken away with the idea.

Any way thanks for reading  
Love Rosie


End file.
